


you had your soul with you (Podfic)

by doctor_worm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate universe homophobia, Alternate universe serious injury, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiverse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_worm/pseuds/doctor_worm
Summary: "TK wouldn’t say he’s the kind of guy who really thinks about alternate universes much. But then Hartsy has to go and say something about alternate universe TK not being with alternate universe Nolan, and now he can't stop thinking about it.He has to do something about it, obviously."Podfic of you had your soul with you by somehowunbroken.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hockey Big Bang (2020)





	you had your soul with you (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you had your soul with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483952) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> All credit of the writing and invention of this amazing fic goes to the lovely and genius somehownunbroken. I'm privileged to've been able to work on such a fun fic, and I really hope everyone enjoys!

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/doctor_worm/you-had-your-soul-with-you/s-R1b8oTbeSW4)

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this fic was so much fun, and I'd like to thank somehowunbroken for letting me be a part of it! You can get in touch with me here, or on tumblr at braaaadmarchand.


End file.
